


i’ll never be your beast of burden

by alphaesque



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever sleep?"</p><p>Monty blinks, eyes flickering up from where he’s been fiddling with a— barely— salvageable Ark station radio. “I could ask the same of you.” </p><p>If Monty hadn’t already known through word of mouth, he would have been able to guess just by the tired lines around Miller’s eyes and the deep-set curve of his lips that Miller’s been pushing himself past his usual rotation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll never be your beast of burden

**Author's Note:**

> warning: if you haven't caught up on the recent back-half of s2, this may not make sense but its not overly spoiler-y.
> 
> as always, this goes out to my mintastic girls.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Monty blinks, eyes flickering up from where he’s been fiddling with a—  _barely_ — salvageable Ark station radio. “I could ask the same of you.” 

If Monty hadn’t already known through word of mouth, he would have been able to guess just by the tired lines around Miller’s eyes and the deep-set curve of his lips that Miller’s been pushing himself past his usual rotation. 

“I thought Bellamy told you to sleep or he’d put you on latrine duty for the rest of the week.”

Miller lifts a single shoulder; he shrugs as if Bellamy’s order was more of a request from a friend rather than a muttered demand from their rightfully concerned leader. “He did.”  

Putting his makeshift tools off to the side, Monty scratches at the corners of his eyes, fighting off the itchy wave of sleep that burns behind his eyelids. “So why are you here?”

"I overheard Raven telling you to rest…or she’d burn your ass with her new flamethrower.” At this Monty’s face scrunches, his gaze turning sheepish under Miller’s unwavering one, “and yet here you are.”

Monty considers lying, considers telling Miller that he’s talked it out with Raven and she’s allowed him a bit more time to work out a few kinks in his new design plan. Instead, he runs his tongue along his chapped lips and meets Miller’s unreadable gaze dead-on. “I can’t sleep. Every time I do, it all just…” he knows Miller will fill in the pieces he’s deliberately left blank.

"Monty," moving more into the tent, Miller places his gun off to the side, double checking the safety, before stepping fully into Monty’s space, his eyes searching Monty’s face to ensure that what he’s doing is ok. When Monty does nothing more than sigh, Miller steps firmly into his personal space and reaches forward, his hand heavy on Monty’s drooped shoulders. "I’m sorry."

"Its not your fault," rubbing again at his scratchy eyes, Monty offers Miller a slight smile that doesn’t reach the rest of him. "You can’t stop the nightmares."

"No," Miller drops his hand, running it through his hair out of frustration, "but I should have done something more. I should have tried harder to get you out."

A wrinkle forms between Monty’s brows, concern flickering across his eyes and into the twist of his lips. “Miller, you did all you could. Jasper told me that you all—”

Miller doesn’t meet his gaze. “It wasn’t enough. You were my responsibility and you got hurt.”

"Dude," reaching forward, Monty’s fingers flex inches away from Miller’s arm, eyeing the way his muscles are taut with frustration. Saying to hell with it, he grasps Miller’s shirt, the softness of it has Monty’s grasp tightening just to relish in the feel of it, and forces his attention onto him. "Stop. Miller, you did everything you could have. No one could have known what they were planning to do. It’s no more your fault than it is mine. The only people to blame are those dicks,” at this Miller smirks, his features sharp in the dim lighting, “who thought it was ok to use people like lab rats.”

Staring at Monty for a long moment, long enough to have a wave of pink tinge at the tip of Monty’s ears, Miller nods solemnly. “I won’t let it happen again.”

Rolling his eyes, Monty pats at Miller’s arm one last time before dropping it into his lap, fingers curling into themselves at the sudden loss of heat. “That makes two of us.”

Even though Monty can still see the tension in Miller’s stance, he seems to force a laugh out of somewhere, the sound of it is genuine enough for Monty to alleviate the pressure in his chest that had apparently formed once Miller stepped into the tent.

Despite the fact that Miller attempts to hide it, Monty catches the way he rolls back on his heels, eyes closing briefly for a long moment. “Go to bed, Miller.”

"You first," he bites back with ease, eyes still closed, his face seemingly at peace.

Monty knows better. “I’m not going to win this argument, am I?”

Miller peaks one eye open, his expression suddenly cheeky, “You’re the genius, what do you think?

Refused to be distracted by the growing flush along his skin, Monty scowls. “Fine. Hold on let me grab my stuff.” Frustrated for reasons he figures probably has to do with a mix of sleep deprivation and also being bossed around by someone who’s at the same rank he is, Monty doesn’t notice Miller’s warm hand against his back, guiding him out of the tent, until his body is aflame.

Slanting Miller a narrowed eye sneer, Monty waits until Miller peers down at him, brows raised in question.

"What?"

"You don’t have to walk to my bunk, Miller. I was serious about heading to bed."

"I know." Miller frowns for a moment before sighing, "I wanted to— walk you back that is."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Monty feels an unnerving sense of knowing settle under his skin. “Oh. Well, okay.”

If Monty takes a bit longer than usual to walk back, well, he’ll never tell.

And if Miller shows up, night after night, his hand burning a tattoo onto Monty’s skin as they walk together under the stars, he’ll just have to keep that buried along with the rest of his secrets


End file.
